


afternoon talks

by saintbonafide



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Charlie Mcavoy (mentioned) - Freeform, David Pastrnak (mentioned), Humour, Jake Debrusk (mentioned), M/M, Oblivious Teammates, or is it humor, slight misunderstandings?, srry im canadian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintbonafide/pseuds/saintbonafide
Summary: all they wanted to do was enjoy their lunch and talk about the latest gossip which they indulged in when they were alone.





	afternoon talks

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine. i originally wasn't going to post this here but i said yeehaw and went for it.

it’s late in the day when they walk into the restaurant. the one that brad chose considering it was his turn to pick where they were going to have lunch. there’s not a lot of people around which was perfect for two well-known hockey players trying to stay low and avoid attracting a lot of unwanted attention. all they wanted to do was enjoy their lunch and talk about the latest gossip which they indulged in when they were alone. 

brad had made reservations as if he expected the place to be packed but it became evident to patrice that he called ahead to make sure they were seated somewhere secluded. where nobody can hear them joke around, shoot the shit or whatever. it was a nice place, cozy and warm just like his childhood home. he’s gotta applaud brad for actually picking out a nice place to eat rather than the usual chaotic restaurant that they were usually saddled with. 

it doesn’t actually hit him until brad clears his throat, already seated, that he’s probably waiting for him to join him. so, he removes his coat with ease and grace. stuffing the pockets with his gloves and hat to avoid at least one pair from being lost. something that became a habit when his mom would constantly tell him to do - just so he wouldn’t lose his third pair of gloves in a row.

“pasta pulled me aside today.” brad started, when they were both seated. it was an odd thing to start their conversation off but there was a tingling sensation in the back of his head that sparked curiosity. normally, he would have brushed it off as if it was nothing but he had a feeling like he knew what brad was going to say about their teammate.

“oh yeah. what did he want?” patrice questioned, humouring brad just a little. a small, fond smile making its way onto his face as he watched the other put on his signature smug look. accompanied by an amused snort. yeah, they both knew what david wanted at this point and it was just starting to become an inside joke at this point. they had this talk before, their teammates trying to meddle around, get the two together. 

“he said something about getting me a date with you. said something about you owing a favour - so you wouldn’t say no to what he asked you to do.” there, there it is. patrice lowers his head and laughs. soon, brad is joining him in laughing. both of them laughing at the fact that they have no idea why their teammates are trying so hard to get them together. especially when the so-called plan was to somewhat guilt trip patrice into going out with brad as if it was a bad rom-com. the ones that they watch sometimes and make fun of the unrealistic scenes.

they take at least a few minutes to calm down and by that point. a waiter approaches them with a vaguely concerned look at the two red face men. who are struggling to get out their order with a breathy thank you. she doesn’t stick around too long and as soon as she turns the corner. brad and patrice are staring at each other, grinning like idiots as if they are daring the other to go back into a laughing fit, which doesn’t happen, unfortunately. the conversation shifting to a different topic that gets boring very quickly.

“did pasta really tell you that? that he was going to set you up with me?” patrice is just humouring him at this point, feigning some sort of disbelief but it’s hard to actually stay in character when brad’s staring at him with an equally exaggerated look. as if he was just given the news that the coach was benching him for no apparent reason. 

“oh yeah. i cant believe that! my own teammate thinks i cant score by myself.” brad scoffs at the idea, flailing his arms out to make his point. which ends up with him nearly hitting the poor waiter. who he apologizes to numerous times during the time she’s there despite her reassuring him that she was fine and that she understands that it was an accident on his end. as quickly as she came, she leaves once again. leaving patrice with a horrified looking brad who should really close his mouth unless he wants to choke on a fly or something.

“alright, she said she was fine and if it makes you feel better. we can tip a little more than we usually do. how’s that?” 

brad is quick to agree to that idea and finally relaxes after realizing that nothing really happened. no big accident or blowout that could get him into some trouble. so, he figures it’s okay to chirp himself for being so clumsy in the first place and having to install a camera on the back of his head just so he could see what’s going on. to make sure that a situation like that doesn’t happen again. patrice agrees to whatever he says. only because he wants him to stop rambling and actually eat his food before it gets cold.

the two sit in occasional silence which usually doesn’t last long when one of them pipes up and asks the other a question. but for now, it’s a causal silence between the both of them and soon enough, they’re paying for their meal and making sure to leave a tip that’s bigger than they usually do. brad making sure that patrice stayed true to his word before they’re back to bracing the cold. making the short trek to their car. brad already reaching to blast the heat. as the few minutes he’s been out in the cold has him shaking like a leaf. they buckle up and patrice pulls out of the parking lot of the restaurant.

it’s comfortable silence as they sit before brad’s laughing again. “are our teammates really that oblivious?” he questions. though patrice is pretty sure he already knows the answer to that question. yes, they are oblivious but it’s fun to hear all their wild plans to try and get them together. one of the more amusing ones was patrice catching jake and charlie in the middle of putting together some elaborate plan. which brad lost his mind over when patrice told him about it.

so, he doesnt answer the question at all and instead. intertwines their fingers together at a red light. bringing brad’s hand to his mouth to press a gentle kiss to his knuckles with a fond smile. receiving a wide grin in return.


End file.
